Fluff Without Plot
by KimSunRi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang ber-genre Fluff dan tanpa storyline yang berarti. Singkat kata, cerita-cerita pendek yang membuat diabetes. Main pairing Eunhae, pair lain mungkin akan muncul sebagai cameo di beberapa cerita. Update: drabble nomor 1


.

.

 **Kim Sunri** _presents_ ;

 _A new Eunhae drabble series_

 **Fluff Without Plot (FWP)**

 _(more information on the author note at the end of this drabble)_

.

.

* * *

Title : Fluff Without Plot

A.I : Rate K, Non!AU, yaoi

Word Count : 821

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

.

.:Over Love and Life:.

 _(written 29_ _th_ _October 2013)_

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Donghae menghela napas anjang. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal _photoshoot_ nya dan sekarang sedang merasa sangat kelelahan. Hari ini tidak berlangsung dengan baik, ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang merupakan di luar rencana dan Donghae cukup merasa lelah dengan semuanya.

Donghae mengendarai mobil Porsche hitamnya menuju _dorm_ Super Junior dengan satu pemikiran di benaknya. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur di atas ranjangnya, menikmati ketenangan itu hingga pagi hari menjemput. Tanpa sadar Donghae meningkatkan laju mobilnya, tak peduli walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengizinkannya untuk mengendarai mobil lagi karena kecerobohannya.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju kendaraannya, dan Donghae menunggu dengan gelisah dan tak sabar di barisan paling depan. Matanya menelusuri semua hal di sekeliling jalan atas usahanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Tatapannya kesalnya melembut saat Donghae melihat sepasang suami istri lanjut usia berjalan menyebrangi jalan dengan berhati-hati. Bersama-sama, tangan penuh keriput mereka saling menggenggam dengan erat. Hal tersebut membuatnya kagum; bagaimana mereka berjalan dengan lambat dan penuh gemetar namun genggaman tangan tersebut terlihat sangat kuat. Pemandangan tersebut membuat seulas senyuman muncul di bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae bertanya-tanya bagaimana pasangan itu masih memiliki _tatapan itu_. Tatapan yang menunjukkan cinta yang begitu tulus dan dalam, walau usia mereka telah begitu tua. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya berapa lama pasangan itu telah menjalin kasih, dan bagaimana caranya mereka mempertahankannya hingga selama itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sering bertengkar. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka memiliki saat-saat sulit dalam hidup mereka yang hampir memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi lebih dari itu semua, Donghae bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan bisa seperti mereka nantinya. Dia dan kekasihnya.

Lampu merah berubah hijau, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Donghae segera kembali mengemudi untuk pulang, kembali diingatkan bahwa dia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang hangat dan empuk hingga akhirnya mimpi indah menjemputnya.

.

.

Saat Donghae tiba di dorm, dia segera pergi mandi dengan air hangat yang membuat otot-otot tubuhnya rileks. Dengan helaan napas puas, Donghae melompat ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Kamar yang didiaminya berdua dengan Leeteuk kini hanya digunakannya sendiri, mengingat Leeteuk masih menjalani wajib militernya.

Donghae kembali menghela napas merasakan sisa rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya, merasa nyaman di atas ranjang dan segera pergi tidur.

… Setidaknya, itu yang diinginkannya, tapi sayangnya tidak terjadi.

Donghae mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak bisa merasa tenang, terus berbalik dan berpindah posisi di atas ranjang, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Donghae merutuk dalam benaknya, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

Di sanalah dirinya, berbaring di ranjang setelah mandi dengan air hangat, hendak pergi tidur. Persis seperti yang sebelumnya dia rencanakan dan idam-idamkan. Akan tetapi anehnya, sekarang meski tubuhnya masih terasa pegal dan lelah, dia tidak bisa tidur. Donghae malah merasa gelisah.

Donghae mendengus dengan kesal.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kamarnya berderit saat membuka dengan perlahan, dan Donghae mencondongkan lehernya untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sebuah sosok yang dia kenal baik masuk dengan langkah hati-hati.

"Ah, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" suara itu terdengar amat lembut, dipenuhi dengan perhatian dan kasih saat dia menyadari Donghae masih terbangun dan sedang menatapnya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan menguap kecil. "Kenapa kau disini, Hyukkie? Kukira kau tidak akan pulang malam ini karena _schedule_ mu?"

Hyukjae mengulaskan senyuman tipis. "Aku selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Aku baru saja pulang, mandi, dan memutuskan untuk menghampirimu."

Setelah dia mengatakannya, Donghae baru menyadari rambutnya yang masi sedikit basah. Tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut Hyukjae naik ke atas ranjang, dan Donghae secara otomatis bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang untuk Hyukjae ikut berbaring di sana.

Hyukjae dengan lembut menarik Donghae kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Segera saja Donghae menutup matanya, cukup terkagum akan bagaimana tubuhnya langsung berubah rileks dalam kedua tangan Hyukjae. Rasa gelisahnya sepenuhnya menghilang begitu saja, seolah lima menit yang lalu Donghae tidak kesulitan untuk tidur.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya … ?" Donghae menggumam, hampir terjatuh dalam tidur yang dalam dan nyenyak saat Hyukjae menggunakan jemari panjangnya untuk menyisir helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

"Melakukan apa?" balas Hyukjae juga bergumam, menghujani rambut Donghae dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Hyukjae selalu bisa membuat Donghae merasa tenang. Menghapuskan segala perasaan tidak enak di dalam hatinya.

Donghae suka pelukan Kangin-hyung, Shindong-hyung dan Siwon, karena mereka terasa seperti boneka beruang raksasa yang sangat enak dipeluk. Akan tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, meski dengan tubuh yang cenderung kurus, pelukan Hyukjae selalu terasa sebagai yang terbaik.

Yang paling hangat, yang paling nyaman, dan yang memberinya rasa aman.

Donghae tersenyum saat menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tidak, lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan seulas senyum kecil, melesakkan wajahnya pada leher Hyukjae lebih lagi dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Mmhm … "

Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya, satu tangan mengelus helaian rambut Donghae dan punggungnya dengan lembut. Setiap usapan membuat Donghae merasa semakin nyaman dan mengantuk.

Sekarang Donghae tahu kenapa pasangan tua itu bisa berpegangan hingga begitu lama. Dan dia juga yakin bahwa dirinya dan kekasihnya akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tapi Donghae tahu. Hyukjae adalah tempat yang diinginkannya dimanapun dia berada. Dimana Donghae ingin selalu pergi, tak peduli kapan, dimana, atau bagaimana.

 _Because Hyukjae_ _ **is**_ _his love, life._

 _Because Hyukjae is_ _ **home**_ _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Ide' ini dimulai ketika aku sedang men- _share_ beberapa _drabble_ tua ke _group_ **JR**. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki banyak _drabble_ seperti yang satu ini. Jadi dulu, setiap kali mendapat inspirasi saat melihat _fanacc/update_ soal Eunhae _etc_ , aku akan menulis langsung di Line, mem _post_ nya dalam bentuk _note_ di satu _group_ tertentu. Semuanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Saat kutunjukkan, aku mengatakan bahwa _drabble_ ku kebanyakan _fluff_ yang tanpa _storyline_ , dan Leena berceletuk bahwa genrenya adalah FWP, atau _Fluff Without Plot_ , alih-alih dari PWP. Maka dari itu lahirlah istilah baru ini. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk men- _share_ nya ke kalian juga, dan membuat series baru ini.

Namun perlu diingatkan bahwa ini semua berasal dari _drabble_ yang kutulis di Line, jadi kebanyakan akan jadi sangat pendek. Tidak ada _drabble_ yang lebih panjang dari 1k kata juga. Kemudian mungkin akan ada sedikit bagian yang tidak kuterjemahkan. Contoh; dua kalimat terakhir pada _drabble_ yang ini, karena kalau kuterjemahkan maka 'arti' dari judul _drabble_ nya akan hilang.

Semoga kalian suka, _and see you on the next drabble_!

* * *

Oh iya, _fanbook_ **Snow Drops** masih **open PO sampai tanggal 25** lho, ayo yang belum pesan cepat di- _order_ ; pemesanan sebelum PO akan mendapat benefit bonus 1 poster dan 5 _photocard_ Eunhae. _Ready stock_ nanti ada juga, tapi tidak mendapat benefit. Ada _bookmark_ juga lho! Semua keterangan bisa dilihat di wordpress/twitterku; (a keong) **SunRi_Jewel** , atau :

 **sunrifanfictions.#wordpress.#com/2016/12/26/my-first-fanbook-snow-drops/**

(hilangkan tanda #)


End file.
